Happy Hungry Bunch's Biggest Gamble One-Shot
by Brunetteangel95
Summary: One impulse decision on our favorite Green Dragon's part leaves the Happy Hungry Bunch in a battle gamble with some, not so pleasant, company. What is the prize at stake? Non other than the beautiful Princess Yona herself. How will the Dragons handle this one? Who will be the victors? Find out in this (hopefully) comedic, somewhat lighthearted one-shot.


"How are we going to make money in this town? No one really seems to have money to buy anything we have to sell… or appears to want to buy anything.." Ki-Ja asks as they walk through the run down village. No matter how you looked at it, it was a shady environment. Thugs and prostitutes lined the streets and no children could be seen anywhere.

"It had to be in this town that we ran out of supplies and money." Hak mumbled to himself as he let his wonderful weapon shine proudly in the sunlight.

"I couldn't help it! If you guys had made more money in the last village then we would have had enough supplies to make it to the next big town!" Yun growled before noticing a building which seemed to be a normal appropriate store. "Maybe you guys can find some work in there."

The men silently followed Yun's order and entered in the building. At the back of the building sat a man smoking, his feet propped up on his desk. His slick black hair shined in his tight neat bun, his clothes a gaudy purple with elaborate patterns, and a small mustache hovering above his lip.

"How can I help ya?" He asked eying the entire group.

"We are here to look for jobs or ways to make a little money for our travels." Yun informed the man who merely stroked his mustache. He let out a little laugh.

"You ain't gonna find any jobs around here…. but I got a way for you to make money." The man said, sitting up. His purple and gold kimono shimmering as he moved. He really was eccentric looking.

"You see… this fine building you just entered is known as Gambler's Paradise."

"Gambler's Paradise?" Jae-Ha repeated, his interest clearly peaked. "How much and what is the wager?"

"…Well.. I'm glad you asked." The middle aged man said with a crooked smile. "The wager is whether you'll win or not… You see it's more of a challenge than a gamble.. Your men fighting against mine. Whoever wins.. wins the prize.. whoever loses.. loses… exactly like a gambling game.. only the gamble is on each person's abilities."

"What price are you offering?" Jae-Ha asked.

"50,000 Yin." At that response everyone's mouth dropped.

"That would be plenty of money to last us a long time." Yun exclaimed.

"And what would be our part of the gamble? Our weapons? Clothes?-" Jae-Ha started only to get interrupted by the man.

"The girl."

"I see the-wait… WHAT?" Jae-Ha said along with everyone else in the group.

"It's rare to meet a girl like her with such beauty. She'd catch a mighty fine price. Of course that is only if I win.. If I lose you get to take that pretty little miss of yours with you along with the 50,000 Yin. So what's it gonna be? You four warriors against my men… or nothing?" The man asked, clasping his hands together in a business like way.

"We accept." Jae-Ha answered for everyone.

"WHAT!"

"PERFECT! THEN FOLLOW ME YOUNG MEN!" The man interrupted after hearing Jae-Ha's consent.

"What were you thinking?!" All of the group practically said in unison as they following the shady man out to an arena.

"You can't gamble on the princess!" Ki-Ja shouted, clearly furious by this dragon's audacity to place their most precious person in danger.

"EXACTLY! How do you know that they will even keep their word! It could be a trap!" Yun added, looking as if he is about to slap the shit out of the Green Dragon.

"Ya... I'm not a fan of this either Droopy Eyes." The Dark Dragon chimed in, his tone deeper than usual.

"I don't think it was a bad idea." Yona spoke up in the Green Dragon's defense. Everyone looked at her as Jae-Ha wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I'm sure you guys can take on any challenge that's in that arena. I know you will do great... And if we get the money it will help everyone out."

" See! Even Yona understands! We've taken on whole armies.. We will be able to defeat these men easily." Jae-Ha stated. Everyone was silent at this, clearly not pleased with the situation, but the Princess had spoken. The Green Dragon smiled charmingly while cupping Yona's face.

"Are you guys coming or not?" The almost annoyed voice of the gambler leader called out from inside of the arena.

"I guess that's our cue... Don't worry Yona-chan. We won't lose." Jae-Ha winked before going down into the arena.

"I'll protect Yona." Shin-Ah said to her before placing Ao on her shoulder and following the Green Dragon.

"I do not agree with this; however, I will fight to my very best ability, Princess. I promise you.. as long as I am breathing. I will never let any harm come to you." Ki-Ja bowed deeply before descending to where the others were.

Hak was the last one. He sighed before grabbing Yona and pulling her close.

"If anything goes wrong, use your skills and keep yourself safe.. I don't like this at all, but I'll finish these guys up as quick as I can… Then I'm getting Droopy Eyes later for this." The Dark Dragon stated before turning to look at Zeno. "Keep her safe."

"Zeno will always protect the Miss." With that response, Hak began walking down to the arena.

"Well… This is interesting." Yona said, in a bit too carefree tone.

"I can't believe he betted on you!" Yun stated "If anything bad happens. I promise I will keep you safe.. No matter what."

"Thank you, Yun." Yona said while grabbing his hand. Inside the arena, the men all prepared to fight.

"WELCOME TO GAMBLER'S PARADISE!" The middle aged man announced, his voice echoeing through the arena. "MAY YOU COME OUT OF THIS ALIVE." He yelled before the doors opened. Out stepped a whole army of around a two hundred armed thugs. Immediately, they formed a circle around the group, laughing and mocking them.

"Should have known for that price, it wouldn't be too easy…" Jae-Ha mumbled to himself before drawing his throwing knives.

"We must fight these ruffians to keep the princess safe." Ki-Ja said unravelling his claw and allowing its true form to be shown.

Shin-Ah didn't say anything. Instead he drew his sword, staring down the thugs every movement.

"The idea of any of these guys touching the Princess…. makes me pretty damn pissed… Let's finish this fast." Hak nearly growled while wielding his blade. In an instant they were slicing through the men, the thugs falling like flies. Yona, Yoon, and Zeno sat cheering on the Dragon Team as they dominated the arena. It looked almost effortless as they continued fighting of the vast number of opponents. No matter how many came at them, that many more fell to the ground. The once cocky and confident man looked on when seeing how fast these men were conquering their competitors.

"Who are these men?" He mumbled to himself as he watched as half of his men were already on the floor, covered in blood. It had only been a few minutes and already so many of his thugs were down for the count. He knew it wasn't going to be long before he was defeated. He looked over to see the three of the Happy Hungry Bunch members cheering the dragons on.

"I have to use her to my advantage." He thought to himself as he drew his sword and approached the three of them.. Just as he was about to slice down to injure the Princess, Yona turned around parrying the attack.

"You think that I didn't think you would go back on your word?" Yona said, her eyes holding a slight burn to them.

"You think that you can win against me?" The man said as he continued watching his men's numbers dwindle.

"She might not be able to win, but do you honestly think you would get away with injuring or kidnapping Yona? Those men will hunt you down and kill you if you so much as lay a finger on her." Yun spoke up causing the man to turn his blade towards the young man. Zeno immediately stepped in front of both Yona and Yoon.

"I wouldn't move if I were you." Zeno warned as he took a defensive stance.

"Shut up before I strike you down." The man threatened. In an instant, Yona was in front of the Zeno, her sword braced against his.

"I won't let you hurt any of my friends!" She yelled causing Zeno to look at her in surprise.

"So I guess you have a death wish to then… If I can't win.. then I sure as hell will not allow my opponent to leave with their share." He said as he raised the sword to hit the princess. However, he soon found himself face down on the ground, the Green dragon standing on top of him.

"I expected no less from you, but you see… We won this bet.. and if you don't want me to kill you for threatening to injure Yona-Chan… then I suggest you give me the money." Jae-Ha stated, his voice menacing for a moment.

"I would listen to Droopy Eyes.. and fast.. I'm having a really hard time keeping myself from accidentally dropping my blade on your head." Hak said as he approached, his eyes equally as menacing.

"Yes… Give us what is rightfully ours." Ki-Ja demanded while running up and showing off his claw. Looking over, he could see all of his men on the ground. The middle aged man's eyes watered as he hung his head in defeat. After a few minutes, the Happy Hungry bunch was on their way out of the town. Only now… they were 50,000 yin richer and even had some food, which the Gambler Leader graciously gave them.

"Droopy Eyes.. the next time you bet Yona's life or her body.. I will kill you." Hak threatened, causing the Green Dragon to shiver.

"I knew we would win as soon as he said a battle…" Jae-Ha responded, his tone a little uneasy.

"It was kind of exciting." Yona piped up. "Watching you guys fight… You all are really amazing!"

At this the men all smiled tenderly at her.

"...Better than the money…" Hak whispered.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Yona asked.

"Nothing." Was the Dark Dragon's response causing Yona to pout slightly and pry even further to which the Dark Dragon just ignored.

"Alright.. Let's try and get to a better town and buy more supplies for dinner. I will be able to cook really good food tonight." Yun stated causing everyone to respond with excitement.

 _Meanwhile... Inside the Gambler's Paradise._

"EHHHHH?! Y-You mean to tell me THOSE guys were the notorious DARK DRAGON AND THE HAPPY HUNGRY BUNCH?! THAT GIRL IS THEIR LEADER?!" The eccentric con-artist slumped down in his chair, clearly exasperated by the circumstances. One of his thugs neeled before him and silently nodded his bald head. The man sighed upon seeing this and slid his hand down his face.

"We really need to do a background check or sign-in sheet before doing these gambles..."

 _Background check? Sign-in sheet?_

"S-Sir..." A frightened voice muttered from the outside of the door.

"WHAT? CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY!"

"I'm sorry... I-It's your wife, sir... She wants to see you... It seems she heard about the gamble..." At this the con-artist's eyes practically fell out of his head.

"Tell her I'm not here!"

"OHHHHH... MY DEAR HUSBAND WANTS TO LIE TO HIS PRECIOUS WIFE AS WELL." In stepped a huge woman, hair messily pulled back in a bun, carrying a small baby on one hip and a pan in the other hand.

"Jira! My love! W-W-What brings you here?"

"Don't give me that bull shit! I HEARD EXACTLY WHAT YOU DID! YOU GET YOUR SCRAWNY ASS BACK TO THE HOUSE RIGHT NOW! I'M GONNA MAKE YOU CLEAN EVERY LICK OF DIRT FROM OUR ENTIRE HOUSE FOR ALL OF THE MESS THAT YOU HAVE CAUSED ME! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH TIME IT TOOK ME TO SAVE UP THAT MUCH MONEY?!"

"I'M SORRRRYYYYYYY!"

 _Bonk! Smack! BAM!_

WAHHHHHHH!

 _"_ That's not the baby crying... is it?" The thug whispered over to the young servant.

"No.. No, it's not."

Thus ends the one and ONLY time that the Happy Hungry Bunch ever gambled with anyone outside their group… with Yona as the prize anyway.


End file.
